thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonitana
The United Cities of Greater Bonitaña (UCGB), or as it is more commonly known as simply, Bonitaña, is a country in eastern Doggerland consisting of the cities of Bonitana, Lorikeet, Pasqual. Until recently, the cities of the UCGB were constituent cities of the Eastern Federal Republic. However, with the return of Antonio P. Tiger, the cities declared their independence on March 23, 3019. Antonio P. Tiger has been the President ever since. On June 7th, 3019, Bonitana's military, along with elements of the EFR military, overthrew local authority and formed the Government of National Salvation, relegating effective Bonitanan control to only the capital. History See also:History of United Cities of Greater Bonitaña '' '''As a indepedent city-state' Bonitaña began as a city-state under the direction of Joe Wolf, the affluent owner of the corporation Wolf/Elite (WE) and a partner of Chisel Enterprises (CE) and Mesa-Dog Corporation. The city originally housed WE employees, operating as their headquarters in the region. Eventually, as employee needs increased, the headquarters was developed into a full-on city. Bonitaña's early history was marked by a state of warfare, engaging in two wars against the neighboring states of Almere, Villagerington, Arstotzka, and the Soviet Republic of Almere Valley (SRAV). After the wars, Bonitaña's politics moved into conservatism and national irredentism but its economy was relatively unaffected, mostly due to their plundering of gold reserves from A.S.R and nationalizing banks that failed in the subsequent depression. After exiting the depression, Bonitana was briefly ruled by a council of Mechadyne employees. As part of a nation After acquiring more territory, the government of Bonitaña and its newly acquired territories formed the United Cities of Greater Bonitaña, consolidating their rule over the territories. The United Cities dissolved on Jan 3, 3019, and was replaced with the Eastern Federal Republic. Becoming a city-state once again After being with Eastern Federal Republic, Cities of Greater Bonitaña decided to leave and became independent. Now the current president Antonio P. Tiger is rebranding Bonitaña into a better world and to become a major influencing city-state. 'Civil War' Low morale and dissatisfaction with the government led to a coup d'etat attempt on June 7th, with Supreme Commander of the Bonitanian Army, General John Eastmoore, declaring the Government of National Salvation, a provisional military government. Bonitana's authority quickly collapsed as its entire army defected, with the last remaining area of effective control being relegated to directly within the walls of the heavily fortified capital building. Government The Government of the UCGB is split into three sections; * The Executive (led by President Antonio P. Tiger) * The Parliament (consisting of the Senate and the Chamber of Deputies) * The Supreme Court (consisting of 7 judges appointed by the President) Executive The President is elected by a direct popular vote. The most recent election was held shortly after independence on April 4, 3019. The President has the authority to; * Sign legislation into law * Sign treaties on behalf of the UCGB * Appoint and dismiss Ministers of the Cabinet * Appoint and dismiss the Prime Minister * Sign executive orders with authority over all executive ministries * Command the military * Pardon people In addition to the President, the Vice President is another member of the executive. The Vice President has no official powers in government. However, often acts as a diplomat on behalf of the UCGB (representing the President). In the event the President is unable to execute the powers and responsibilities of his office (through death, illness, resignation or otherwise), the Vice President shall become President. Parliament The Parliament of the UCGB is split into two Houses; the Senate and the Chamber of Deputies. These houses propose and vote on legislation that becomes the law of the land. Senate The Senate is the most senior House. It is made up of 29 Senators elected from different regions across the UCGB. The Senate has the authority to; * Introduce, vote on and debate legislation * Pass the Federal Budget * Confirm the appointment of the Prime Minister The Prime Minister is a member of the Senate and acts as the President's official representative in the Senate. In addition to representing the President, the Prime Minister has the authority to; * Convene and dismiss Parliament (on advice from the President) * Introduce legislation * Speak on behalf of the President in the Senate * Lead debate in the Senate * Arrange the business of the Senate * Administrate the work of the Government Here is the current composition of the Senate; * The Capitalist Party (14 seats) - Government * The National Party (4 seats) * The Beautilist Party (10 seats) - Official Opposition * Independent Socialist (1 seat) The current Prime Minister is Senator Alexander Xavier. Xavier was appointed by President Tiger in May 3019 and has led a Capitalist Minority government since. Xavier is the leader of the Capitalist Party in the Senate. Chamber of Deputies The Chamber of Deputies is made up of 10 Deputies elected from the different regions of the UCGB. This is not a proportional based chamber and so is less democratic. This chamber is the less powerful and less important chamber. Though it still does have a few important responsibilities such as; * Confirm Presidential appointees to the Supreme Court * Hold impeachment trials - acting as Jury * Debate "important motions" - though these motions cannot become legislation without the approval of the Senate and cannot become law without the signature of the President. Deputies are not allowed to be members of political parties. The Chamber of Deputies is a non-political House and so all members are independent. Supreme Court The Supreme Court is made up of 7 Judges appointed by the President and confirmed by the Chamber of Deputies. The Supreme Court assess legislation, presidential action and other stuff to ensure it is "constitutional". The Supreme Court also settles cases that cannot be settled in lower courts. It acts as the highest court in the land. Category:Active Category:Faction Category:City